The Captains Daughter
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: A story of a daughter's love for her father. Created in Memory of a dearly departed Beloved One. Rated T for one particular scene that has blood and Voodoo.


This story is dedicated in beloved memory of ERICK HAYDEN JONASSON.

My beloved friend, My Big Brother and father figure. Erick was always there for me when I needed to vent, yell, scream or just needed a shoulder to cry on. If you looked at him and compared him to Ian McShane as Blackbeard, he could have totally been him. Erick you are forever Blackbeard, you are my Captain. I shall miss you and you shall never be forgotten. I love you and this short story is for you.

Fair winds and smooth sailing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Rose. Blair and Glasspool are characters I love from Cutthroat Island, one of my favorite pirate movies.

**BEWARE TO ANYONE WHO FLAMES THIS STORY. IF YOU DO THERE WILL BE A HORD OF ANGRY AND PISSED OFF PIRATES COMING YOUR WAY. IF DON'T LIKE IT I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS I DIDN'T WRITE THIS STORY FOR YOU. **

**This story will not be continued. But to all those who do review on this story I thank you.**

**TO CHLOEB18 I love you and I thank you so much for helping me write this. You are an amazing PT, you are my BF and my sister. Thank you. **

* * *

The ship racked and moaned as it skimmed along the water. The water was black as was the sky as they reached the Island they were looking for. A red haired woman stood at the rail staring off into the night sky. "Finally." she said under her breath as she saw the island coming nearer.

"Captain, we must stop before we reach the corals." She heard a Jamaican voice say behind her.

"Thank you Blair."

"Where are we anyways?" Blair asked.

"That is nothing of concern right now."

"Yes, Captain." Blair said before he turned and walked away, soon disappearing amongst the crew.

_'Soon...'_ she thought as she looked on at the island. _'Soon...'_ The red haired woman looked down at the necklace in her hand. _'Very soon...father.'_ she sighed "Glasspool take over watch." She said as she made her way to her cabin.

Glasspool did as the captain said as he took over watch. "Good evening Faust." She said to her faithful red tailed hawk once she walked into her cabin. The hawk looked over at her and happily screeched. "We're finally here." She said softly as she sat in her seat. "After so long of searching..."

The hawk screeched at her "We will raise him..."She said as she looked down at the voodoo rituals before her. "And then he shall be feared again..."

The hawk screeched again as he sensed her growing angry. "Don't worry Faust...Father will be with us again." Faust ruffled his feathers as he looked at her. "Father, at long last..." She looked out the window of her cabin and into the sky. "At long last I've found you."

_A young red haired girl stood at the railing of a ship, her eyes looked out at the ocean before her. Softly humming as the wind blew through her hair. A smile formed on her face as she felt a presence behind her. _

_"Daughter." Came a deep resonating voice. _

_She smiled brighter "Papa can I watch you raid the ship today?" _

_"Not today, my love. But soon." he said softly. She looked up at the dark silhouetted man as he held out his hand to her. She happily took it as he lead her to the Captain's Cabin. _

_"When will that be Daddy?" She asked again as she skipped along side him in her beautiful dress. _

_"When you're much older, my dear." he said with a proud smile as they walked hand in hand. _

_"I hope its soon, I can't wait to be a Pirate Captain just like you!" She said happily as she danced around the cabin "One day I shall be a fearsome Pirate and fight alongside you!" The pirate captain smiled proudly at his daughter as a deep chuckle escaped him. "Will I have a ship of my own one day Daddy?"_

_"Of course, my darling." He couldn't control his smile around her, it only grew brighter. _

_The little red head ran up to him and leaped into his arms. "Will always be together, won't we daddy?" She asked with a smile as she looked into the dark eyes of her father. Her hands fiddled with his long black hair. _

_"Of course my beautiful Rose. Nothing shall separate us." he said._

_"You swear as a Pirate Captain?" She happily said as she hugged him around his neck._

_"I swear on my life." he said as he held his daughter to him, a look of joy in his dark eyes. _

_She giggled happily as she hugged him "Promise me you'll be safe."_

_"I promise." he said._

_Rose was gently set down and she immediately looked back up at her father. "Do you think there will be treasure?"_

_"I know there will be." he said._

_She smiled and saluted him "Good luck Captain."_

_"Thank you, love." he said before he walked out of the cabin._

_"Be safe Captain..." she said with a smile "Be safe...daddy." _

Her words echoed in her head as the images faded into nothing. She was back in her cabin...alone. The door to the cabin opened "Captain Rose." Her eyes cast upward as she looked upon a familiar Zombified pirate.

"Quartermaster...you served my father faithfully. You are sure you can perform these rituals..."

"I am sure."

The quartermaster stepped closer "If you are prepared to give what must be offered. This ritual requires the sacrifice of blood to bring back the one that was lost."

"I understand." She said softly as she looked down at the papers around her hands.

"But that is not all...sometimes the gods demand more. Sometimes, if they see fit, they will take part of your soul." The Quartermaster said in a doomed tone of voice.

"I am aware and I am prepared." Rose watched the Quartermaster leave "I will pay whatever price need be." He stopped and turned back to her.

"Be mindful of those words Captain Rose. For words like that, could be your undoing."

She glared at him as he shut the doors, "Words are only words, and actions are actions. And finally my hard work has paid off." She growled out as she threw her goblet across the room. "Years I have searched. And the one who murdered your. Father, shall meet our joined steel..."

Rose sighed heavily as she settled into her chair as emotions swelled inside her. She had found the island at long last. But...she had to wait till the morning. She wanted to see her father right away. She didn't want to have to wait.

She hadn't been with her father in years. And when she heard word that he had perished at the fountain of youth. Rose quickly rid those images from her mind as she looked back down at the rituals.

She was trying to understand everything as clearly as she could. She had never been able to grasp Voodoo like her father did. She could only hope that she could bring him back.

She sighed heavily before leaning her head back and slipping off into sleep. Memories of her childhood flooding back to her. Memories of her father.

_Young Rose woke up with a scream. There was a thunderstorm going on and her fathers ship was stuck in it. She ran from her room to her father's Cabin. she knocked and knocked on his cabin door_

_Finally she simply opened it and ran straight to his bed. Quickly climbing under the covers. "my child, what is the matter?" she heard her father's voice from his desk._

_"Im scared!" She said from underneath his blankets._

_"my darling, what is it you're scared of?" he asked as she heard her father walking towards the bed._

_"The thunder." she said as she saw his hand pull back the blankets._

_"Come, dear. I'll show you where we're heading to next." he said as he picked up his daughter and sat down in his desk chair before sitting her down in his lap as he showed her his map. _

_"Where are we heading?" She asked softly._

_"A most magnificent place, my little Rose." he said as he showed her and told her about their next destination._

_"it sounds very pretty daddy."_

_"it will be. now get some sleep little Rose and when you awake we'll be in our glorious destination." She nodded, but instead of going to her bed, she went to her father's bed. He smiled as he watched his little girl go to his bed before he started searching his map again._

_"I love you daddy." She said softly before falling asleep._

_"I love you too, my darling Rose." he said. _

_Morning broke and Rose heard her father's voice telling her to wake. "Rose dress in your traveling clothes." She nodded as she rubbed her eyes, then quickly ran to her room and changed._

_She could hear her father shouting orders to his crew from her room. She came out dressed in her own pirate clothes that were much like her fathers. The crew all bowed to her as usual, showing their respect._

_"Good morning boys." She said happily as she stood by her father at the railing. _

_"Good morning, Lady Rose." they all said._

_Her eyes looked out at the scene before them, a large island with lush trees and high cliffs. "Wow!" She said happily as she looked on. _

_"Didn't I tell you, my Rose?" her father asked with a smile of his own on his face. _

_She nodded happily "You did daddy."_

_He smiled proudly at his daughter as he watched her "So what are we going to do, resupply? Look for treasure?"_

_"We're looking for much more than treasure, my Rose. We're looking for immortality." He said to her in a mysterious toned voice as he looked down at her. _

_"Immortality?" She asked wide eyed._

_"Yes, my darling, immortality. Living forever in riches and the sea." He turned his gaze back to the island. _

_"How do we do that daddy?" She asked excitedly as she looked at her father wondering what he would say next. _

_"There's a very special ritual." he whispered as he bent down to her height. _

_"How special?" She whispered back. _

_"So special, it's complicated." he said with a soft laugh._

_"Ohhh so basically you don't know right?" She asked mirroring his laugh. _

_"Right. That's why we're here. To look for the ritual so then whence we find the Fountain of Youth we both can have immortality."_

_She happily saluted him "Aye, aye Captain." He smiled and kissed her head before he set his gaze back on the island. _

"Captain!"

Rose jerked awake and quickly looked up at the person who woke her. "Glasspool I thought I have told you all don't do that."

"We've reached our destination Captain." The tattooed man said calmly to her as he awaited her orders.

"Good." She stood and threw on her coat "Prepare to crew to go ashore, only the ones we have selected for the task."

He nodded before gathering up the crew as he shouted orders. Once on land everyone followed the Quartermaster. The Zombified man was from her father's crew and he knew exactly where to go. After about two hours they stopped for a quick rest but Rose wanted to keep going.

So the crew kept going. "Captain you must rest." Blair tried to tell her.

"I must keep going."

"Captain," Blair tried again.

"No." Blair looked to Glasspool, if anyone could convince Rose it was her first mate.

Glasspool touched her arm "Five minutes won't harm our journey Captain, you must have your strength."

"Five minutes only." She said softly as she watched the crew spread out.

Rose sat on a bolder, sighing heavily as she took her hat off her head. The rest of the crew sat to rest. On the outside Rose was as cool as a cucumber. But on the inside she was a small child again eagerly wanting her father.

Soon they started moving again. Her heart raced as they moved on. She knew they were getting closer to it, she could feel it. They walked on and on for what seemed like endless hours.

"Quartermaster," She called out "How much further." They were now walking through a thick jungle of trees, plants and vines.

"This walk through the jungle should lead us towards it."

_'Perfect.'_ She thought as they followed him.

Nearly another few hours had passed before they finally came through the jungle and found the mouth of the cave. The cave was dark and dank, "This way captain." The Quartermaster said as the trenched through the water. They had to avoid long pointing Stalagmites and Stalactites from the ceiling and the floor. The water went up to their knees making it hard to keep up with Rose and the Quartermaster.

They went through the water and the darkness before they reached the light at the end of the cave as they all exited the cave "We are here." He said as they arrived at a dead end.

"What do you mean? This is a dead end." Rose said growing frustrated. But the Quartermaster mumbled two words:

"Aqua Divita."

Suddenly everyone looked around as the water around them started moving past their feet and up to the ceiling of the cave. A pool of water was now above their heads.

Soon, no one knew what happened as they were pulled upwards to none other than the Fountain of Youth._ 'You did find it father, you found it.'_ Rose thought as she looked around.

She was in shock as she looked around, the place was in ruins. Which inturn only proved the Quartermaster's story. The crew instantly started looking for her father "There will be no need for that." They were shocked at the Quartermasters words. "There is no body to find."

"What do we do then?" one of them asked curiously. If there was no body, then how was the ritual to be performed.

The Quartermaster didn't answer, he merely walked over to a particular spot, "Here." The rest of the crew hurried over to the spot. "This is where he perished, taken by the waters. This is where the ritual must be performed." He declared before looking at Rose as she walked up to the him.

He pulled out his dagger before dipping it into the water at his feet. He began to chant as he brought it back out. Rose watched the ritual take place. The Quartermaster brought out the one silver chalices that he had stolen before it were lost the last time. He placed inside it, one of Blackbeard's rings. And then, he snatched Rose's arm. He removed her coat before pushing up her sleeve. Then, using the knife cut open her arm. Allowing the blood to spill into the chalice, and upon the ring.

The crew looked on, fearful of what devilry may take place at this very moment.

Rose's arm dropped as he continued chanting. Now he stood over the spot where Blackbeard's life was claimed. Rose felt woozy, her chest was tightening as the quartermaster's chanting began echoing louder and louder.

She tried not to pass out as her heart started to beat loudly in her ears echoing along with the Quartermaster's chanting. "CAPTAIN!" Blair shouted as she collapsed into the water and her body started convulsing. Her eyes rolled over white. The Quartermaster's chants echoed louder as he poured the blood from the Chalice into the water along with the ring. The crew looked on again in fear as the water rumbled and started to swirl into a cyclone.

Soon everyone backed away from the scene. They watched in horror before them. Gasping and gawking as they saw a skeleton forming from nothing. The bones linked together, soon followed by the muscles and veins. The skin slowly started growing back. The cloths and hair soon followed and the figure finally collapsed to their knees as the cyclone died down. "Captain..." The quartermaster said softly.

Blackbeard started coming too, not remembering where he was at the moment. His eyes opened and he saw the water and the rocky structures. He was at the fountain of youth. Suddenly all the memories from before came back. Flooding his mind as he remembered being swallowed up by the waters, slowly dissolving into nothing.

"I be..alive? How is this possible? The only way to..." he rasped out as his mind trailed off.

"A ritual captain." He responded to his Captain's question. "A ritual to summon back the dead into its original living vessel."

"Who supplied..." he started growing curious and worried at the same time.

"Blood of your blood captain. That is what the ritual called for." The Quartermaster's tone was dull and haunting, not setting Blackbeard's mind at ease.

"Where is she?" he demanded as he started to stand. His legs were numb for a few moments before he felt them come to life. But where was Rose? Where was his daughter? His TRUE daughter.

Before the quartermaster could answer Blackbeard saw the red haired figure of his daughter; lying unconscious in the water. She looked pale and lifeless...she looked as though she were dead. "My Rose," he rasped as he went over to her as he tried to revive her.

His heart raced when he saw her arm stained by her blood. A large gaping wound on her forearm. When he discovered she was still breathing it eased him a little bit.

"Give me a cloth, someone." he ordered. One of Rose's crew handed Blackbeard his bandanna. He quickly went to work covering the wound on her arm.

"Rose," He said trying to get her to wake up. She turned her head as she slowly started waking up. "Rose my dearest please open your eyes for me." His hand cupped her face as he begged. It had been too long. She had grown so much since he had last seen her.

Slowly her eyes started to open, and when she did, they were instantly filled with tears. "Daddy?" She looked upon the face she hadn't seen in so long.

"I'm here, my little Rose." he said as he helped her up as he helped her stand. She fell against him, she was still weak from losing the blood she sacrificed. She inhaled her father's smell, gunpowder, smoke, rum..all of it came flooding back.

He held his daughter in his arms as he held her walk back the long journey they had just gone through.

The arrived back at the ship and Blackbeard quickly took her to the captains cabin. He then tended to her the best he could there. "Daddy...is it really you?" She asked as she looked at him weakly.

"Of course it is, my child." he said as he caressed his daughter's face. "How I've longed to see my little Rose." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I finally found you." She sobbed softly as she threw herself forward into his arms hugged him as tight as she could.

He hugged his daughter tightly. "It took me so long but I finally found you." Rose buried her face into his neck as she cried. Blackbeard then felt his own tears fall out of his eyes. "I've missed you so much." Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as her body shook with her sobs.

"As have I" He pulled back from her and wiped away her tears. "You have grown so much my daughter."

"I have captained this ship just as you did." She said softly as she looked into her father's dark eyes.

"My ship?" He asked shocked "I was certain that man ran me through with his sword had stolen her from me for good."

Rose shook her head, "No, I stole it back. Right from under his nose. But...had I known he was the one who helped lead you to your death I would have..."

"I know, my child." He said softly as he soothed her by running his hands along her red hair.

Rose quickly stood from the bed. She walked over to the other side of the room and opened a trunk "I believe, you need to have this back." She said before turning to look to him with his sword carefully clutched in her hands.

"My child, you have kept this. I've been wondering." he said as he stood before he took the sword into his own hands. The familiar feeling returned as he held it. As though his sword were welcoming him back as an old lost friend.

"I took it back, he took it as well as your ship." She she said with a frown on her face at the memory of the man. But she soon smiled as she watched her father lovingly hold his beloved sword again. "You are the only one to have that sword, and this ship." Rose then placed her father's tri-fold hat on his head.

"Yes." he said fondly. A tear fell from her eye as she watched him place the sword around his waist. She was proud to see her father as his old self again. Standing before her as the dreaded Pirate captain he once was, and forever will be.

Blackbeard, Edward Teach, walked out onto the deck of his ship. His hands caressing the railing softly. Feeling the familiar wood beneath his hands brought back fond memories. He then started down from the balcony, he started shouting orders, to Rose it felt like such a blessing to hear his yells and commands.

"Now," He turned to Rose "My daughter." He held out his hand to her which she took without any hesitation. The two stood there on the balcony overlooking the deck. Father and Daughter, two Pirate Captains that would continue to strike fear into the hearts of all who sailed the seas.

"We sail now." He said to her as he held his beloved daughter close to him.

"Together again."


End file.
